Alad V/Idézetek
A Jupiter-Themisto küldetésen alad_as_01.png|Hűségi problémáid vannak, Tenno. A Zanuka prototípusom ezt majd kijavítja neked. alad_as_02.png|Már mindenütt téged kerestelek, Tenno. Gyere, had mutassam meg az új vállalkozásom. Szerintem tökéletesen illenél hozzá. alad_as_03.png|Ah, jöttél, hogy hozzájárulj az új vállalkozásomhoz? Kitűnő. Kérlek, jelentkezz a laboromba az újjáépítéshez. alad_as_04.png|Ha a barátaidat keresed, szívesen látlak a Zanuka prototípusommal. alad_as_05.png|Jól játszol Tenno. Zanuka az egyikőtök. Valójában, ha jobban belegondolunk, Zanukában sok van belőletek. A Begyűjtő támadásakor * "Ez tényleg a te saját érdeked. Segíts nekem, segíts magadon... segíts engem." ** "This is really for your own good. Help me, help you... help me." * "Ez egy fajta viselkedés, amit egyszerűen nem tudok nem korrigálni. Máskülönben sosem tanulnál. ** "That is sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise you'll never learn." * "Tenno? Hallasz engem? Rossz kis áruló voltál, igaz-e? Tényleg azt gondoltad, hogy a támogatásod a Grineer felé észrevétlen marad? ** "Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?" *''"Zanuka? NE! Ti szörnyek, mit tettetek ezzel a csodálatos teremtéssel? Ezt nem fogom elfelejteni."'' **''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to that beautiful creature? I won't forget this."'' Az Escape küldetésen *''"Oh, oh, Tenno, Én-én megértem, hogy ideges vagy. De, de ha visszajössz hozzánk biztosíthatlak, semmit sem fogsz érezni."'' **''"Oh, oh Tenno, I-I understand you're nervous. But, i-if you come back to us, I can assure you, you won't feel a thing."'' Fájl:AladVEscape1.ogg *''"Tenno, ne hallgass arra, arra a Lotus-ra. Csak vissza akar tartani. Maradj velem, és fedezd fel a ... lehetőségeidet."'' **''"Tenno, don't listen to that, that Lotus. She just wants to hold you back. Stay with me to explore your... potential."'' Fájl:AladVEscape2.ogg *''"Tenno! Tenno! Egy egész Grineer zászlóalj van itt, hogy megmentsen! A barátaid biztosan nagyra értékelik a támogatásod. Várj, nem, tévedtem. Egyedül vagy. Fegyverek nélkül, és barátok nélkül. Én bolond."'' **''"Tenno! Tenno! There's an entire Grineer battalion here to rescue you! Your friends must really appreciate your support! Wait, no, I'm mistaken. You're alone with no weapons, and no friends. Silly me."'' Fájl:AladVEscape3.ogg *''"A Grineer egy fenyegetés mindannyiunk számára. Meg kell értened a módszereid hibáit. Tekintsd az intézkedéseimet... szívességnek, igen."'' **''"The Grineer are a threat to us all. You need to understand the error of your ways. Consider my efforts... a favor, yes."'' Fájl:AladVEscape4.ogg A Gyanús Szállítmányok esemény alatt Gy_alad_01.png|Fájl:AladVSSIntro1.oggOh, ni csak ki bukkant fel végül. Azon gondolkoztam, mennyi időbe telne rájönnöd az akciómra. Gy_alad_02.png|Fájl:AladVSSIntro2.oggMi az? Azt hitted, meghaltam? Ohhh. Csupán pletyka és túlzás az egész. Habár, elég nehéz idők jártak rám, ahogy meg akartatok ölni, meg minden. Gy_alad_03.png|Fájl:AladVSSMidway1.oggOh, neked nem kellene itt lenned! Elrontod a meglepetést! Gy_alad_04.png|Fájl:AladVSSEnd1.oggKitaláltad már az üzleti tervemet? Ne bosszankodj. Idejében megtudod majd. Gy_alad_05.png|Fájl:AladVSSMidway4.oggMicsoda zűrzavar! TE! Óvatosan az új áruval! Gy_alad_06.png|Fájl:AladVSSIntro3.oggÚgy tűnik, nem csak a Tennoknak van kilenc életük. Én tudom, mennyi maradt még hátra nekem. Mi a helyzet veled, Tenno? Gy_alad_07.png|Fájl:AladVSSMidway2.oggA mostani események arra vezettek, hogy változtassak az üzletemen. A biotechnika egy nagyon alábecsült szektor. A Corpus bizottság nem óhajt vele foglalkozni. De nem értek egyet. Szerintem ez a jövő. A te jövőd, Tenno. Gy_alad_08.png|Fájl:AladVSSEnd2.oggMeg kell, hogy mondjam, hiányozni fog ez a hajó. De még rengeteg van ott, ahonnan ez jött, és biztosíthatlak, hogy nem fogod megtalálni mindet. Panel.png|Fájl:AladVSSMidway3.oggNos, abban reménykedtem, hogy valami nagyobb bemutatót tarthatok az új vállalkozásomról, de ez is megteszi. Kategória:Idézetek